


I know where your love lies and I know where you burn

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: D/s, Edging, F/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Denial, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: For @ellelan  A little modern D/s AU as a present for all she does for me and this fandomStraight up porn, no redeeming qualities. LOL.





	I know where your love lies and I know where you burn

John reaches across the bed, his fingers scrabbling over fabric looking for skin. When he comes back empty handed he pushes the comforter down and looks at the space that Miranda should be occupying only to find his collar lying on her pillow. His heart immediately skips and arousal slams into him. Just the sight of his collar has him gagging for it, his cock is already twitching with excitement. It’s their first weekend in months where they don’t have wall to wall events to attend and it looks like his Mistress has planned accordingly.

His hands shake when he picks up the collar, his fingers run over the buttery soft leather before he fastens it around his neck. The leather is cool and the second it touches his skin John feels himself shiver, pleasure washing through him as he thinks about his Mistress. He still vividly remembers the day she’d gifted it to him.

_John waits patiently on the floor of their bedroom, his hands folded in his lap, his gaze straight ahead. Their dynamic had been off lately and this is the only thing John can think of to try and put them back in sync. Miranda’s steps don’t even falter as she enters the room, her eyes sweeping over John. She kicks off her shoes and then reaches into her bag coming out with a medium sized square box._

_Kneeling in front of him she places the box on her lap, “I know that we’ve had some misses lately and it took me a bit to figure out a solution, but I think I have one that both of us can agree upon.”_

_When she opens the box John looks down and gasps. Nestled in blue velvet is a slim leather collar with a single D ring in the front and a silver buckle at the back. John’s eyes shoot up to meet hers._

_“If one of us wants to play, we pull the collar out and leave it for the other to find. If either of us are uninterested in playing, we’ll simply put the collar back and go on about our day. “_

In the end the solution had been simple and had put them both back on the same page, now there are no more missteps and they’ve been happier for it. It’s only seconds before the metal of the buckle turns skin warm. John can’t help but the trace the lines of the collar where it fits snugly against his throat. Pleasure hums under his skin, giddiness at the knowledge that his Mistress wants him today. He runs a pick through his hair, pulling out the tangles before adding just a touch of gel to bring them back to life. Last he dons his leather jock strap, checking its position in the mirror.

Knowing better than to dawdle John makes his way quietly downstairs. He can smell sausage and coffee the closer he gets. Without hesitation John kneels in the doorway, his palms flat to his thighs, his head high, but his eyes cast down. He looks up long enough to take in what his Mistress is wearing and barely manages to keep his moan in check.

He has the most beautiful Mistress, he knows he is the luckiest boy alive. He covertly watches as she flits around the kitchen finishing the preparations for their meal. Today she’s wearing her black patent leather Louboutins, so shiny John can usually see his reflection, paired with black lace thigh highs and a red leather corset that stops at her hips, leaving her close trimmed pussy bare and on display for John to pant over. He hopes she lets him taste her today, it’s been so long and he’s desperate for the flavor of her on his tongue. Her hair cascades down her back in long golden waves and he’s instantly reminded of the last time they played, she’d gotten him off with her hair, the silky strands rubbing against his cock like satin making him mindless.

When she finally turns to him, her words make him flush with joy, “My beautiful, darling boy. Look at you, so good for me already.” She runs her fingers through his hair, her nails gently scratching at his head and John sighs, leaning into the touch. “Rise and take your seat at the table.”

John gets to his feet in a single movement, once at the table he sits with his ankles crossed, and his hands folded on top, his gaze just above her left shoulder. Minutes later she sets a cup of coffee and a full plate in front of him before setting down her own, “You may eat and drink freely.”

“Thank you, Mistress.” John doesn’t miss the smile she tries to hide behind her coffee cup. He’s mostly done with his breakfast when she rises from the table. He immediately pushes his chair back and drops to his knees, eyes downcast.

“I think I have the perfect after breakfast treat.”

She hooks his leash to to the D ring in the front of his collar and leads him to the bedroom. John shivers, anticipation unfurling through him. _Finally_ , he thinks, finally they’re going to play. Once in their bedroom, she motions for John to bring the small stool forward from the corner of the room. When he turns back around it takes all his resolve to control his face and movement. Miranda has spread herself out on the bed, only her stockings and her corset remaining. She has her favorite slim line vibrator lying next to her. She crooks her finger at him, and he knows exactly what’s next.

He places the stool next to the bed and kneels on it. She sits up, her legs closing around his shoulders as she ruffles his hair, “You’re such a good boy, John.” John lets his eyes close as she pets his face and chest, her mouth running along his collarbone, her tongue licking across his neck. She eventually lies back and John can’t help but let his eyes drop to her pussy. God he wants her.

“You know what to do darling.” She encourages

John takes the vibrator and licks along the length of it. The slightly antiseptic taste from the sterilizer only last seconds before all he can taste is cold metal. Once the toy is wet he rubs it gently against Miranda’s pelvis. She reaches down and spreads herself open for him, he twists the dial at the bottom to the lowest setting before rubbing her clit with it. Her body jumps, her breath ghosting out on a soft _Oh_. Her hips roll down as John moves it in a circular motion, sliding down until he’s teasing at her entrance. He pushes just an inch in and she shivers, and he pulls back quickly, moving back to her clit. He presses a little harder, rubs the tip of the vibrator along the sides of her clit, just underneath it, and then he turns the speed up another notch. Her hips chase the toy but he teases her the way he knows she likes the most. Too soft touches and not nearly long enough, until her can see her slick starting to run out of her, until she’s so wet the toy just slides in with zero resistance. She cries out as he fucks her with it, turning the speed all the way up, pressing in and up. He watches her closely, can't take this eyes off the way her breasts sway as her body bucks. Her hands are curled into the comforter, her knuckles turning white, her back is arched highs as she moans loudly. He licks his lips, desperate to put his mouth on her, so desperate he almost misses his cue but he pulls back just in time. When she catches her breath she looks down at him, her face flushed, her eyes dark. He flicks the toy off and tosses it across the bed.

“You’re so ready aren’t you darling? It’s been hell these last few months not being able to play hasn’t it?”

John nods, his eyes imploring. The clean spicy scent of her is tickling his nose and his mouth is nearly watering with just the idea that he’s going to get to taste her very soon. Her fingers reach down, she pulls herself apart and John can see how wet she really is, it glistens in the light and John whimpers, licks his lips, but remains perfectly still, waiting for her command. She slides her middle finger between her folds, down and in. John can’t help but lean closer, just scant inches between them now. Pulling her finger free she swipes it along John’s bottom lip and this time he does moan as the taste of her explodes on his tongue. Her finger slide into his mouth and John sucks for all he’s worth, his tongue twining around the digit, licking up every last drop of her. When she pulls her finger free she motions him forward, “Slowly.”

John flicks his tongue out against her labia. He runs his tongue softly up and down, tasting her skin, wetting down the short hair covering her. He licks all around her until she’s shining with his spit and then finally, he touches the tip of his tongue to her clit. Her breath hitches, her legs fall open, “More.”

John lays the flat of his tongue against her, lets her press against the soft flesh, her hips rock gently. He points his tongue, flicks the tip of it over her clit, hears her moan. He does it again and again, one slow, precises movement at a time, just the way she likes. When he looks up the hunger he sees in her eyes makes his insides swell with pride. Her hand lands on the top of his head and she pushes him down until he’s licking at her entrance. He dives in without having to be asked. They moan in unison. John laps at her, her slick coating his tongue, the taste of her sliding down his throat. He feels his eyes flutter closed as he fucks his tongue in and out of her, lets himself get lost in the heat of her. He can hear her moaning softly, short little gasps of breath as her hips rock down. He reaches up with a single finger and rubs slow circles over her clit, “Yes, just like that.”

She shivers against him, her body sucking at his tongue as he fucks her faster, he adds two fingers from his other hand, sliding them into her smoothly. She bucks, her eyes boring into him, “Such a good boy, you always know exactly what I need.”

Her moans get higher in pitch, her thighs start to quiver and then she pushes him back with her foot. He looks up, her eyes are glassy, her breathing heavy, her hips are still rocking, looking for friction as she staves off her orgasm. One last shudder and then she pulls him close again. He licks her once, one long, slow drag up her pussy.

She chokes out a breath, “Oh, yes.”

He does it half a dozen more times, and with no warning goes for her clit with the tip of his tongue, flicking it fast and hard. Her hips jump, she moans his name, her hand fists in his hair. He shoves two fingers into her, he hears her teeth click as she grinds them together. He flicks the tips of his fingers over that soft spongy spot inside her. Her hips come off the bed, rubbing against his face, fucking herself on his fingers.

“That’s it, right there. So good. God, John, your mouth.” Her fingers twist in his hair, holding his head steady as she rocks against him. He’s covered in her slick from the nose down, he can smell her all around him, it only serves to ratchet up his arousal, his cock is so hard he aches. Her legs shake where they’re pressed against his head, her breathing ragged. When he looks up he’s mesmerized by the picture she makes; her head tossed back, her mouth open, a beautiful flush covering her throat and chest, the fingers of her other hand tugging at the barbell in her nipple. He curls his fingers, reaches further inside her and then rubs in hard circles, waiting for the sign from her, “Now, John, now.”

John pulls up quickly and slides into her fast. He fucks her hard, his fingers working her clit. He pulls her nipple into his mouth, tonguing the barbell as he sucks at the hard peak. Her body convulses, her back arching as she keens. He feels her pussy clamp down on his cock as she gets wetter around him. God he loves this, he loves feeling her coming on his cock, loves the hot squeeze of her inner muscles, the way her body shudders, the helpless desperate sounds she makes. After several moments she pushes his hand away, and then moves him to his back before sliding back down onto him, rocking slowly back and forth.

“I love having your thick cock inside me when I come.” She lets her head fall back, the ends of her hair tickling the insides of his thighs, her hands planted just above his knees as she starts to work herself up and down, “You feel so fucking good. You’re so hard.” John watches her shiver, goosebumps popping up on her arms. John curls his hands into fists, desperate to reach out for her but knowing the consequences if he does. He wants to touch her, wants to feel the muscles in her thighs and stomach as they work, wants to trace the light layer of sweat on her collarbone. She’s magnificent sitting astride him and taking her pleasure. Her breasts are starting to bounce as she speeds up and he wants hold them in his palms, smooth his thumbs over her nipples, pull at the barbells just to hear the way her breath will catch. She sits straight up, grinds down against his pelvic bone with a soft moan, her eyes are heavy when they meet his, “You want to touch don’t you?”

John nods, begging with his eyes.

“How about instead I let you taste. Would you like that?”

“Yes, please, Mistress, please.”

With her hand behind his head she bring his mouth to her breast, “Show me how much you want it.”

John leans forward, he pulls her nipple into his mouth, his tongue sliding along the barbell before sucking roughly. She cries out above him, her fingers tightening in his hair, her hips grinding in tight circles, “Harder.” He nips at her with his teeth, sucks harshly, twists the barbells with his tongue. He feels her clenching around him, her inner muscles fluttering, he reaches around her, rubs his middle finger over her ass, down to her pussy, wets the tip with her own slick and then pushes into her hole. Her body shudders, a high whine in her throat as she comes around him for the second time. She slows to a stop, and pushes him flat. She runs her fingers over his chest, down his stomach, his abdomen jumps under her touch.

“You’re such a beautiful boy, John. All that delicious skin on display.” Her fingers trail down the middle of his chest, her nails raising red lines. Miranda leans in, licks a drop of sweat from John’s neck, her mouth close to his ear, “You make your mistress very happy.” The praise washes over John, turning his stomach to jelly, happiness bubbling inside him. She starts to ride him again, pinches his nipples between his fingers. She so wet, he can feel it trickling down his balls and it almost tickles. She leans in, licks over his nipple, tongues at them before sealing her lips around one and sucking hard at it. John moans, his arms going up, his finger wrapping around the base of the headboard, his hips lifting into her, he’s so close, almost there, fuck he’s going to come so fucking hard. Miranda pulls off his cock, her fingers squeezing impossibly tight around the base of him, staving off his orgasm even as John’s body convulses.

“No, no, mistress, please, please, I’ll do anything.” John whines, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, his cock is so hard, throbbing with his heartbeat, precome leaking copiously from the tip, the skin pulled so tight it’s flushed an angry red. A sob wells up from deep in chest and try as he might he can’t hold it back. He buries his face in bicep.

Miranda takes him in her arms, her hands smoothing down his back as she presses kisses against his face, “Shhhh, it’s alright, darling, I have you. Everything is alright. Breath for me, nice and deep. That’s a good boy.” John feels the frantic need receding. He’s still desperate to come but he’s not overwhelmed with it any longer.

Hours later, after John has unbuckled the collar and they’ve been cuddled together, sharing one deep kiss after another John feels like he can breathe again. His cock is still hard and his balls ache, they’re so full and heavy that John doesn’t think he can even put pants on at this point, but also completely satisfied.

Miranda smooths his hair back, “We shouldn’t have waited so long between scenes. I’m sorry.”

John shakes his head, “Don’t apologize, we’ve both been incredibly busy. It will hold, look at me, do I look disappointed?” John meets her eyes and she smiles at him. John sees the love and admiration she has for him, and that’s a satisfying as any orgasm.

She dances her hand down his stomach, his cock twitches the closer she gets, “It’s alright, I said it will hold.”

“Maybe I don’t want it to.” With zero warning she engulfs him in hot, wet heat her mouth wrapped tight around him. John’s body seizes, his breath stuttering, all it takes is the swipe of her tongue over his slit, and her fingers pulling at his sac and he’s coming down her throat so hard he can’t move, can’t breathe, can’t do anything but stare at the ceiling, his mouth open wide around a silent wail. Pleasure rushes through him as his body shakes, his breath comes back with a whoosh and spots dance in front of his eyes. He feels himself convulse as she continues to suck him, her fingers reaching between his legs, sliding over his hole, he feels himself clench around her. The brief sting of it heightens the sensations still running through him. She fucks her fingers in and out quickly, hitting that sweet spot with every push, her mouth milking him, his cock is still hard and twitching where she holds him in her mouth.

His fingers curl into the bed, one shiver after another runs down his spine, his heartbeat pounds in his ears. John tries to twitch away, his cock head over sensitive, but Miranda climbs into his lap and slides down onto him. She’s still so wet, so hot. She rides him hard, her nails digging into his chest, her knees pressed tight to his sides as she bounces on him in a fast rhythm. He holds her hips, his own fucking up erratically, “Fuck, John, come on, do it, baby.”

John tips onto her back and drills into her, her legs come around his hips as he fucks her across the bed until her head is nearly hanging off. Neither of them can breath, they’re surrounded by the slick sound of skin and dark, gasping pants. He curls his hands under her shoulders and pulls her into his thrusts, his hip bones slam in her, her breasts bounce hard back and forth, her nails are sunk into his ass, her hips rushing to meet him head on, John can hear himself chanting under his breath, urging her on, _come on, come on, come on._ He gets a hand between them, two fingers on her clit, back and forth, back and forth, his cock twitches, fuck he’s going to come any second, he ducks his head, bites at her nipple, sucks at the barbell and then she’s clutching him, her body shaking as she shatters under him. It pushes him over the edge into bliss, his hips jerking in tiny little hitches, his breath stops, eyes squeezing shut as he empties himself inside her.

They barely move for an hour.


End file.
